A Few Ways To Know If You Are In Love!
by FairyTail2125138
Summary: My second NaLu! I know it's crappy, but plz try it!
1. Eye Contact!

A Few Ways To Know If You Are In Love!

1~ Avoiding Eye Contact!

"So,Natsu, we'll be leaving tomorrow...ummm... Hey, Natsu? Does that stool look like me in any way?

"Of course not, Luce! My ears are open for you!"

"Thanks, so could you please look at me?"

"Haha, I already am!" (Continues staring at Le Stool)

"BAKA!"

(Little did Lucy know, about the huge blush Natsu was trying to hide!)

* * *

Chapter 1 finished! Plz share your opinions with me! Continued to Chapter 2...


	2. Heartbeats

A Few Ways To Know If You Are In Love! Ch-2

2~Heart thumps 100 times louder!

(Natsu sitting in Lucy's apartment,listening to Rock n Roll)

(Lucy enters)

"Wow, Natsu! I didn't know you were interested in Rock n Roll!"

"Well..yeah"

"But aren't the drumbeats sounding way louder than usual?"

"...no...not at all..."

"Why the long pauses?"

* * *

(Lucy sits beside Natsu, and the drumbeats become louder)

(Suddenly,landlady shouts from downstairs)

"Oops! We are disturbing the neighbors! Natsu,turn off the music."

"C'mon! Who cares about the obaa-"

"WILL YOU ******** TURN OFF THE MUSIC? (note-this is Lucy,not Erza!)

"Yyyyyyyyyyyy-yes Mmmmmmm-mam!" (Turns off music, but thumping continues)

"Good...ara? Where is the loud thumping coming from?"

"Well...you see..."

"I see what? You're acting strange today, Natsu"

"The thumping is coming from me!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHH !?

* * *

Chapter 2 Finished! Plz tell me your opinion, even if I know it's crappy!


	3. Thinking

A Few Ways To Know If You Are In Love!: Ch 3

(Note:in this chapter, NATSU will be THINKING and will be pervy too! Plz dont freak out! Natsu is brainless, and we know it!)

* * *

3~Can't stop thinking about her!

(Natsu on a solo mission, cause Erza was on a S-class one, it was too dangerous for Lucy,{lol} and he didn't want to simply go with "the underwear prince")

(Defeated the assassins in a few minutes)

"Man,that was easy!"

(Looks at the destruction around him with evident pride)

"Haha, thank god I'm alone today... If Lucy was here, she would kill me..."

"Speaking of Lucy, I wonder what she's doing right now...maybe she's at the guild? Yes! That's possible.. But Ice Freak's there too.. No no no,she must be at her apartment. Maybe in the bath (visualizes *beep* images) hehehe.. Or maybe changing? (Visualizes even more *beep* images-nose starts bleeding!)"

"Wait wait wait...Why am I thinking about Lucy?"

* * *

*starts crying* worst chapter! I'm soooorrrrry! I'll improve the next chapter! Plz review..


	4. Jealousy

A Few Ways To Know If You Are In Love! Ch-4

4~Jealousy!

(Natsu was acting way too overprotective, so Lucy got annoyed and decided to ignore him)

**-At Fairy Tail Guild-**

Lucy continued to ignore Natsu and struck up a conversation with Gray, who was sitting at the bar..

"So Lucy, wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun! Where to?

"Magnolia Amusement Park"

"OMG! Thanks, Gray!"

(Behind them, two pairs of angry eyes give killer glares)

* * *

"That Ice Head, how dare he plan a date with Lucy..."

"How could Lucy do this to Gray-sama? Juvia will kill Lucy!"

Gray and Lucy continued their chat...

Natsu boldly walked up."You are coming with me, you Stripping Freak!"

(Dragged Gray off and left Lucy sitting there)

Loud yells and noises could be heard from outside.

Mira walked over: "Ara ara...looks like someone's jealous!"

Lucy stared blankly: "EH?"

* * *

How was it? Hope I improved! Anyway,in this chapter,Lucy was the thickheaded one!(Don't worry,this is not one-sided NaLu!)


	5. Blushing!

A Few Ways To Know If You Are In Love! Ch-5

5~Blushing like crazy!

(A/N:So far, all the chapters have been ,I have decided to make this chapter Lucy-centric! Don't mind, I love shy Natsu, but shy Lucy looks better to me!)

Lucy was sitting at the bar, talking to Mira about love! She seemed to have fallen for-

"Yo,Luce! How's it going?!" (Rudely interrupting Lucy's internal monologue)

"Hey, Natsu"

"You seem kinda down.. What's up?"

* * *

"Nothing..."

(Natsu moves closer to Lucy, until their faces are inches apart)

"Nnnnnnn-natsu! What are you doing?" (Lucy's face turns bright tomato red)

"A-ha! Knew it! You are ill! Do you have a fever? You really look like a big tomato!"

"Baka Natsu! I don't have a fever, and don't call me a tomato!" (Blush grows deeper)

"Really? You really look like you have tomato-sickness!" (Moves in even closer..)

"BAKA! I DON'T HAVE ANY SICKNESS!" (Runs out, her face literally burning)

"Eh? Did I do something?"

Whole Guild : " You thick-headed dumbass..."

* * *

How was it? I had fun writing it! Anyway here are the disclaimers that I'd completely forgotten for the previous chapters!:I DON'T OWN THIS AWESOMELY AMAZINGLY Bla bla bla MANGA/ANIME FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA DOES! if I did...Oh,the things I would make Natsu do to Lucy.. Anyways, please review! If you don't,no more new chapters... Just kidding! I would really appreciate your reviews! Also, at the beginning, Lucy was going to say that she had fallen for Natsu, before being rudely interrupted...


	6. Pervy!

A Few Ways To Know If You Are In Love! Ch-6

6~Pervy Actions!

(A/N:Okeeeeey, being openly pervy is so not like Natsu, but I just wanted to have some fun..! Also,this is based on a real life incident which I saw!)

Natsu was standing on top of Gray and talking to Lucy about his great victory. Suddenly, his eyes wandered off..He never paid attention to such things, but today his eyes _accidentally _stopped at Lucy's clothes, and her revealing top. This was enough to flip his 'perv mode' on (we all have one right? At least I do! Even though I'm a girl..) He stepped down,made and innocent face and said:

"Luce,you have food on your clothes!"

"Huh? Where?"

"Here,lemme clean it for you!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

(Natsu cleaned the 'food' with a brush of his hand..the 'food' was coincidentally on Lucy's boobs! Lucy took a second to realize what Natsu had done)

"You pervert!" (Ran out)

Macao, Wakaba and all other perverts of the guild (surprisingly, Gray was also there) crowded around Natsu. Many of them wiped fake tears...

"Finally our Natsu/Dumbass has grown up...Oh shit! Run, guys!"

And they all ran away, as the girls were emitting deathly auras and killer glares...Whether they survived or not is upto you!

* * *

Hehe..I really enjoyed writing this one! Plz review,cause they are my FanFiction Spirit Life Force!(Really,plz review!)

Okay,time for Le Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail or its awesome characters!

All rights go to THE Hiro Mashima-sama!


	7. Pervy 2

A Few Ways To Know If You Are In Love! Ch-7

7~Pervy Actions Version/Part 2!

(Warning! We'll get a nose bleeding Natsu in this chappy! People who don't like/understand hentai, I think you'll not like this chappy! Plz don't mind!)

* * *

Lucy had not showed up at the guild that morning, and her friends were worried. So they sent Natsu to check on her. Natsu sauntered to Lucy's apartment and casually jumped up her window. He could smell her scent in the bathroom. This was enough to turn his perv mode on! ;) He sat on the bed and waited for her to come out...after 10 minutes,Lucy finally came out, wearing her towel loosely. Most of her huge boobs were revealing !

* * *

This alone was enough to give Natsu a nosebleed. So,I'm continuing now: Lucy finally came out in a good mood, wearing her towel loosely. Then,she noticed Natsu sitting on her bed, staring at her...

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAHHH! YOU PERVERT! (Picks up hairbrush and throws it, her towel nearly opening!)"

"...Sorry,Luce..."

"I demand an explanation after getting dressed."

...no answer...

"Natsu?"

(Lost in his perverted dream world

"You...PERVERT! ( Throws Natsu out of Le Window)

* * *

Natsu came back to reality, and happily swaggered to the guild, where he boasted about his view to all the Le Hentais...needless to say that later, Lucy and all the other FT girls made sure to make them piss in the pants!

* * *

Yup, done! Took me 3 hours to get this little chappy down... Anyways,plz review! I'm planning to finish this within 2 chappies...:(


	8. Confession! (Funny Version)

A Few Ways To Know If You Are In Love! Ch-8

8~You Totally Wanna Confess! Funny Version

Natsu had made up his mind...he was so gonna do it...today. He had never chickened out in any fight or decision before,but this was different. He had been trying to confess to her for a few days, but always chickened out! The other day,he almost went to Gray's house crying,after failing to confess! But he stopped at the door, straightened up,kicked the door open,and declared a fight...only to be kicked out by Gray, who was taking a *ehem* bath, muttering something about hot headed idiots with extremely bad timing.

* * *

Le Hot Headed Idiot in question then decided to ask the girls, and headed to Fairy Hills, only to be punched by Erza, whose nap was disturbed by his yelling...in short, that was one unlucky day... Today WOULD be different. Okay, so the biggest question:

* * *

"How to confess?" Natsu asked the FT girls, who sweatdropped at his question

"You...really don't know?" They asked

"Hahaha! I have a few ideas"

"Like?"

"1-I sneak into her bath,wait for her, and jump on her"

"2-Steal her keys, when she comes looking for them,throw them in her face, shout I Love You,and run away".

"3-Send her a note telling to come fight at Magnolia zoo, disguise as an elephant, when she comes, close her eyes, say I Love You, open her eyes, let her see the elephant confessing to her, when she's about to freak out, come out from the disguise and say-Hehe, Like The Ele-fan?"

"4:Ehhh, do we need a no.4?"

All FT girls stare at him,aghast.

* * *

"Baka...you want Lucy to hate you?"

"Ehh? Why will she hate me? She'll love me!"

Mira spoke up:

"Take these roses, go find her and confess sweetly! Best of luck! *wink*

"Thanks loads,Mira!"

"Just go, Natsu! We hope your baby will be as great as you two!"

"Ehhh..?!"

Natsu leaves with the roses.

"So...what am I supposed to do with them? Eat them or make Lucy cook them? Guess I'll eat them...boy,I am sooo hungry!"

Natsu eats the roses..

"Woah! Delicious! Lucy really should try them.."

Arrives at Lucy's apartment window.

* * *

"Yo,Luce! How's it goin'?"

"Natsu! DON'T STEP ON THE WINDOW SILL!"

"What? Why?" *Stepped on window sill, directly onto the paint kept there*

Paint splattered on Lucy and the whole furniture

"Yuuuuckk..what were you doing with the paint,Luce?"

"Well,duh, obviously repainting my apartment,until you came and decided to assault me and my furniture with paint!"

"Hehe,sorry 'bout that.."

"Nope. You're gonna stay and help me clean."

"Nooo...I love you,Luce I don't wanna clean"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR WANTS!"

"I llllll-love yyyy-you,calm down.."

"HELP ME CLEAN!"

"I'm sorry,I love you!" *Escapes from the window*

"YOU ******* *******!" *Then finally calms down*

"Wait,wait,wait,wait, what did he say before leaving?"

Lucy blushes red and runs after Natsu...

* * *

…and falls into river.

Next day, Mira proudly announces the new couple: Natsu & Lucy! Both were looking happy (not Happy!) except for Natsu, who had a few scratches on his face...which Lucy told everyone to be scratches from a cat...and was believed by everyone until Lucy left and Natsu told everyone the real identity of the 'cat'

* * *

Sooooooo...how was it? Ma longest chappy so far! Made it a bit longer for **GoldenRoseTanya**...hope you like it! Oh, and a request for my viewers: This chappy was a funny version of Natsu's confession, but next one will be the romantic version! And, I suck at romance...even though I'm a girl, I love shounen manga better than shoujo, so plz help me!** Plz review or pm your** **romantic ideas to me!** I'll credit you also! And next chappy's the last one! I'll inform in the next chappy if there will be more chapters! See you!


	9. Confession! (Romantic Version)

A Few Ways To Know If You Are In Love! Ch-9

(A/N:Natsu will be romantic in this chappy! Don't like, don't read!)

9~You Totally Wanna Confess! Romantic version

Natsu had totally made up his mind. Hell yeah,he had. Today, he WAS going to confess to Lucy Heartfilia , the gorgeous person whom he had fallen for very hard.

She was at the moment sitting at the guild bar, looking drop dead beautiful as usual and talking to Mirajane.

Natsu gulped, and ran out of the guild...no,he wasn't chickening out, just going to Magnolia High market to buy some roses for Lucy!

He ran fast, bought them in a hurry, and returned to the Guild with a huge rosé bouquet. Everyone winked at him, congratulating him silently. Lucy continued her conversation with Mira. Natsu Dragneel bravely walked up with the huge bouquet. Mira saw him coming, and winked at him. Lucy turned around and saw the roses

* * *

"Ehh? What are you doing with the roses?"

"Lucy, I have something to say to you.."

"Like?"

Natsu offers her the bouquet and says:

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are the most amazing,beautiful,funny,gorgeous,kind,sweet,caring and lovable person I have met in my life. The moment I met you, I fell for you and your sparkling smile. You are the only person who has ever made me feel complete and loved. I have been meaning to say this for a long time, but looking at your face every time I gathered up the courage to say it made me feel that you don't deserve someone like me, a mere dragon for you, the princess of the world. But if I didn't say it, my heart would break so Lucy please listen to me: I love you, had loved you and will love you forever, so please be my girlfriend!

* * *

"Natsu...you were so romantic! I love you too and will be your girlfriend!

The entire FT guild burst out in whistles, cheers, claps and shouts of "How Manly Natsu Is"

as Lucy jumped into Natsu's arms and they both passionately kissed.

When the noise died down, Natsu took Lucy home, carrying her in bridal style.

And Natsu stayed over for the night...(okay people, don't jump to conclusions about this and that!) Next morning, they (as in Erza, Gray and Happy) saw the couple sharing a bed.

Both WERE wearing clothes (*wink*) until Erza turned Lucy over and saw her shirt unbuttoned! Well, who knows what happened in the night? *100 winks*

* * *

Sooooooo, it sucks, right? Well, I'm hopelessly bad at romance, so most of the romantic lines were taken from romance novels and the net. Others were my own.( I'm a girl,right? I have to force myself to read some shoujo manga!) THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPPY, There will be one more after this. Also, plz review! I have taken inspiration from **Yuichan1120 **and there will be a 'To My Reviewers' section next chappy, where I will reply to all my reviewers of this story! Bye for now!


	10. Sorry

**Sorry!**

****I'm very sorry to the people who thought that this is a chapter..and I have some unfortunate news for you:

**I am discontinuing/ending this story, as I have run of out ideas and I was getting tired. It wasn't that popular anyways. But a huge thanks to the people who actually liked this story And to ****LucyHanna111 **** and ****GoldenRoseTanyaTEMPORARY HIATUS**** for being my dear active reviewers. Sorry once more to the people who had their hopes up.**

Also, I'm thinking about making a Bleach fanfic. I'd be happy to receive some ideas...See you in my other ongoing fanfic. If you haven't read it, plz try it. Bye!


End file.
